Seeing Red
by rusticsky
Summary: Josephine wakes up in a dark room in Russia barely remembering anything. This place is known as the Red Room Academy, a seemingly innocent institution for orphans like Josephine. She begins schooling there though small signs lead to her thinking the academy is not as pristine as it seems. But what happens when she finds out that her parents are alive? (discontinued)


**Hi! I don't know if anyone read Rogue Agent but this is essentially my rewrite with my adjusted character. She's a lot more like I wanted her to be. The plot is different though, so enjoy! I'm also going to update some of my other fics soon, hopefully.**

**Also, I'm not going to lie I'm so stoked for the Black Widow movie! This is Agent Carter/Captain America based Red Room though.**

**Trigger warning just in case: first chapter includes mild use of drugging**

**Disclaimer: Canon MCU places and characters are not mine! At this point in the story I can only claim two characters, Jo and Katina.**

New York City. Sometimes Jo could barely believe she was there, even though it had been her residency for a good six months. How she ended up in the states, she might never figure out. A cold spring breeze made her shiver, even under her coat, as she walked through Central Park. She was alone, but she knew well that she shouldn't be. She was meeting someone at a Starbucks, and as an independent fifteen year-old girl she'd told her caretakers that she would be alright. After all, she was British and for some peculiar reason did tend to scare people- when she'd happen to raise her voice and talk quickly specifically. Jo was intense, to say the least.

Jo was having a giddy time in her solitude, steps were lively. Her hands were in her front pocket, desperately trying to escape the cold of early March. She kept her head up, phone concealed, and no one bothered her. Her hair blew into her face- she struggled but managed to move the brown curls away.

She reached a point where she had to walk offroad. Of course, she was up for the task. It was a nice little trail through some trees. She spotted squirrels at every turn, and couldn't help but snap pictures of them to remind herself of how beautiful the park was. She was so lost in the beauty that she tripped and knocked a women's tea all over the two of them. Jo clenched her teeth, absolutely aware of what she'd just done. _Oh god… oh god, dear god… shit. _

"Are you okay?"

Jo was shocked that the women had given her such a worried response. She'd expected the woman to lash out at her- but no. The woman, who had evidence of a Southern accent in her voice, offered her a hand, setting her cup down.

"Its herbal, don't worry. Watch where you're going next time."

Jo nodded, and sighed. "I'm sorry, ma'am. It won't happen again." Her voice sounded so meek, a light and brief exchange. She kept on walking, with a quick and uncanny glance towards the woman. _Its okay, Jo. You'll never see her again. _Yet as she walked, insecurity wouldn't allow the thought of the woman to escape Jo's mind. She'd reacted so calmly, so it must've not mattered much to her. But it mattered to Jo.

She soon reached the edges of Central Park and waited for the light to change. A mix of tourists and locals walked the streets, as was normal to New York. She was in the middle of a large crowd of people, keeping her valuables close. The Starbucks was only a few blocks away. She was walking, eyes up, when someone grabbed her arm. _Damn no. _She had little time to react, but her instincts told her it was likely some pervert or homeless man. She tugged away, before being forced to look the figure in the face. Never in her wildest dreams did she expect to once more meet eyes with the woman from the park.

"Let go of me!" she protested, utterly confused. But the woman simply covered Jo's face with some sort of cloth, causing Jo to lose her grip on the world around her. She tried to fight it, but instead found herself giving into the sweet drug.

* * *

Jo opened her eyes drowsily, to find herself in a dark room with a single lamp at the other end. So dark was the end where she sat that she could not see her bindings which clearly tied her to the chair. It took a moment for Jo to adjust to the lighting, but once she did she could see a figure standing in the darkness.

"The lights are out in this room, sorry," she was shocked to hear an accent similar to her own. "Josephine Rogers, correct?"

Jo hesitated a reply, "Yes. And you?"

"Katina. I'll be your mentor during your time here."

"And where's here? I was perfectly fine in New York until I-" Jo couldn't grasp on what she'd last experienced beyond walking on the sidewalks of Central Park.

"This may be painful, but you were in a coma and your foster parents no longer wanted you, Josephine." Katina seemed to rush through the bad news. Josephine's jaw dropped. It hurt her, really, to have been turned away like that.

"Where am I, a boarding school?"

"Something like that. We're like a boarding school for orphans. But we aren't in the US."

"Where are we, then? In the UK, I hope?"

"Josephine, we're in Russia."

"That explains the shackling."

"We didn't know how you might react."

Jo sighed. "I try to be as civil as I can. I'm not one to immediately attack before assessing my situation."

"And are you going to attack?" Katina's voice was inquisitive, yet it kept an overall calmness which somehow kept the tension between the two.

Jo bit her lip, before saying softly, "I don't know enough to do so."

Katina scoffed, but said nothing. She moved to the chair and carefully undid the rope around Jo's wrists. "Can I trust you to stay civil, Josephine?"

Jo nodded, however she wasn't sure she could even trust herself. Jo had a quick mouth and tended to say things she'd later regret. Jo moved alongside Katina, headed into the light.

Jo was able to get a better look at the woman. She was a blonde with darker roots, her hair a bit wavy with curls peeking out from underneath. She had a little beauty-mark, so to say, but her face was entirely pretty. Her blue eyes complimented her light hair. Jo had to admit that Katina was everything she wanted to look like and more. So Jo said politely, "You're really pretty, Miss Katina."

Katina smiled, "Thank you, Josephine. You really are too."

Jo had always been a suck-up, but this compliment came out of her mouth all too easily. She expected Katina would be a great role model. Most of her life she'd been lacking one, constantly moving around. But to finally meet someone who she'd be around for hopefully quite a while and adored was somewhat a miracle.

The two walked through a wooden door and into a hallway. Every door along it was closed, not one even cracked open.

"Welcome to the Red Room Academy."

They continued walking, though Jo frowned at the lack of clarity given around her situation. Finally Katina stopped at a door and opened it, revealing an office. "You wouldn't happen to speak any Russian, would you?"

"I'm afraid not, Miss Katina."

"That's alright, we'll manage…" Katina spoke quietly, though Jo could still hear. "You have no need to call me Miss Katina, Jo, by the way. We have our ways of respect, but between us two I don't believe it will be necessary."

"Where are we now, Katina?" Jo fulfilled her request, with a small smile. "Whose office is this?"

"Doctor Fennhoff wishes to meet you. Take a seat."

Jo quietly waited as Katina left the room and an old man entered. He appeared kindly, his steps were supported by a cane. "I've heard much about you, Josephine." His accented voice was kindly.

"Have you really?" Jo tried her hardest to not allow her voice to crack. She was awfully uncomfortable, unknowing, and confused about the situation at hand. "I wouldn't expect so, seeing as I have been brought here last minute. Did the agencies tire of dealing with me finally?"

"They've only sent you here because they say you're one of the most tenacious, high-achieving foster children."

Jo tried her best to not seem swerved by the compliment, though a smile crept through.

"This is a different type of school. We're going to train you to work for the American FBI."

"Slight issue there. I'm not American, and they wouldn't send me to Russia. Have you ever heard of the Cold War?"

The man chuckled, "You have a dual citizenship, did you know?"

Jo's brow furrowed. "I'm sorry?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading, please drop a review if you liked it! **

**No estimation for when the next chapter will be completed.**


End file.
